The Life of a Kit Stealer
by LilyheartWarriorsObsession
Summary: What if you are stolen from you Clan as a kit? How would you grow up in a different Clan? This is the journey of Sparkkit, as she grows up in a lie.
1. The Clans: The Allegiances

_**This is going to be MUCH easier to understand if you are on the Warriors Official Forums. Basically, there are people who go to RP clans and "steal" their kits for fun and a good fight. There are also people who SAVE them. Which means they steal them from the stealers and take them back to their Clans if they know where the kits are from. XD its pointless fun, basically. I'll explain things later on.**_

**The Allegiances**

LUNARCLAN ~ Stealers

_Leader ~_Fadedstar - dark ginger tom with green eyes and lighter legs. (6 lives)

_Deputy ~ _Xenoclaw - black she-cat with red eyes and many scars, long twisted claws

_Med Cat ~_ Petaldance - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
><em>Apprentice, Cricketpaw<em>

_Warriors ~_

Magpiefeather - black and white she-cat, green eyes  
><em>Apprentice, Willowpaw<em>

Silverfire - black and gray she-cat with green eyes

Echodawn - gray she-cat with ginger patches

Cherryfrost - white she-cat with dark ginger patches

Dawnshine - cream she-cat with gold flecks around muzzle and face

Soulrunner - small ligth brown tabby with back tail tip, ear, and chest, white muzzle  
><em>Apprentice, Forestpaw<em>

Eclipsefur - black she-cat with dark golden ears, muzzle, paws, and tail tip

Scartalon - light gray tom with black tabby markings

_Apprentices ~_

Willowpaw - pale gray she-cat

Cricketpaw - ginger and brown tom

Forestpaw - large tom with a handsome dark, dark evergreen colored pelt

Queens ~ Each queen has a maximum of 3 stolen kits to take care of.

Poppyfern - tortoiseshell she-cat, permanent nursery queen: (Mate - Scartalon, CLAN BORN KITS)  
>Honeykit - cream colored she-cat<br>Ashkit - gray dappled she-cat  
>Patchkit - tortoiseshell tom<p>

Echodawn - temporary nursery queen, taking care of stolen kits:  
>Wolfkit - gray tom with darker feet<br>Sparkkit - white she-cat with black stripes on tail

Rose - dark ginger she-cat with white chest and paws, fluffy tail. permanent nursery queen, takes care of stolen kits:  
>Mellowkit - dark gray she-cat, gray eyes<br>Sharkkit - steel gray tom, sleek, constantly moist fur

Lightdapple - golden tabby she-cat, permanent nursery queen, takes care of stolen kits:  
>(no kits at the time)<p>

_Elders ~_

Firepoppy - fairly young ginger tom with darker tabby stripes. When his broken leg wouldn't heal right, he chose elder's den over medicine cat.

**SOLARCLAN ~ Savers **

_Leader ~_Lilystar - magnificent she-cat with beautiful solid golden color fur. (9 lives)

_Deputy ~_ Wildfire - ginger tom  
><em>Apprentice, Brackenpaw - golden brown tom<em>

Medicine Cat ~ Flowersplash - pale cream she-cat with darker paws and splotches

_Warriors ~_

Duskfall - dark gray tom with black smudges on face and black legs.

Raindapple - gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly, darker spots

Bloodrose - black she-cat with red markings, LunarClan spy

Foxfang - black tom with orange flecks

Silverdapple - Silver she-cat with lighters spots

_Queens ~_

Silverdapple (Wildfire) -  
>Applekit - black tom<br>Hopekit - light ginger she-cat

Rushrose - cream and black she-cat, permanent nursery queen:  
>Wavekit - blue gray tabby she-cat (is being returned to OceanClan)<br>Echokit - gray tabby she-cat (is being returned to MountainClan)

**Cats Outside the Clan **

Reddy - bony ginger tom, loner  
>Whiskers - small black she-cat with long whiskers, rogue<p>

**Other Animals **

Big Red - giant fox that roams in and out of the territories, very dangerous and intelligent

_**Yes, i know there are more cats in LunarClan than SolarClan. Its like the actual series. WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan don't have NEARLY as many known cats as the main clan.**_

_**Ok, because some *bad word* came and told me that if I didn't delete my story they would report it for author's note chapter and listing chapter even though every other FRICKEN has the SAME thing, I was forced to delete my note (doesn't bother me) and put this Pre-Prologue end to this (still doesn't bother me). What REALLY annoys me is that they are NOT administration, yet they are enforcing stupid rules that are ignored by EVERYONE, and picking on ME. What every, I hope they just get out of my life.**_

**Pre-Prologue**

Hi, my name is Sparkivious! I am a very successful kit stealer, and this is the story of my life. Enjoy!

**;] there, happy now bitches?**


	2. Prologue

**Ok guys, here is the prologue! I might be slow updating chapters, so bear with me and review!**

It was the worst day of my life. But in some ways, it was also the best. I was only 3 moons old when it happened. One moment, the whole camp was quiet; most of the cats were asleep. The only one awake was the guard. I was sound asleep curled up with my mother and littermates in her comfy moss nest. Suddenly, the guard let out a muffled yowl that was immediately cut short. My mother jerked awake.

"Stay here, my precious kits." My mother said to us as we yawned awake. My mother crouched down, and crawled to the entrance to the nursery and stuck her head out cautiously.

This sudden move of urgency sent fear crawling up our spines. I, being the brave and curious kit, crawled up next to my mother while my littermates cowered in the nest. Shadowy figures were silkily moving around camp. My mother growled as one neared us. The moonlight shining through the dense foliage above shone on the figure, showing me the black and white pelt of a cat. My mother next to me let out a battle cry that made me jump in terror as she pounced on the cat. Suddenly the camp was alive with fighting and snarling cats. I realize what was going on: we were under attack. The attacking cats made no move to conceal them selves now. I watched in fear as two of the intruders pounced on Emberpaw, one of the apprentices. They pressed against both sides of Emberpaw, gently clawing and biting him as they led him out of camp. That's when it hit me. This was no ordinary attack; this was a kit raid!

I've heard stories of kit stealers before. I heard that they steal kits and starve them, and when the kits have died, show off our pelts. My white fur prickled with fear. I can see why they targeted Emberpaw: he was a big, strong young tom, with a handsome dark ginger tabby pelt. I heard a shrill squeal so high it could only have been a kit, and turned my head just in time to see a brown tabby she-cat padding confidently across the camp with Forestkit in her jaws. Forestkit has a rare, very dark evergreen colored pelt. It's no surprise why the stealer is happy. Forestkit is a real beauty to look at. My skin turns hot as I push away these embarrassing thoughts, only to realize the big picture. He's never coming back. I sadden at the thought of never seeing my friend Forestkit, or Emberpaw. Am I a target? I thought. I was a white she-cat with black feet and jagged stripes going up my tail. My mother named me Sparkkit, because my tail stripes looked like an electric current. If I just stay out of view, I might not be spotted by the stealers.

My mother's desperate wail jolted me from my thoughts. My calico mother was pinned down by a white she-cat with dark ginger patches.

"Mom!" I yowled as I raced across the camp, my past ideas of staying out of view long forgotten. I took one last bound and leaped as far as I could! I must have jumped with the right amount of power, because I landed on the she-cat's shoulders. I bit down as hard as I could, but my tiny teeth couldn't puncture her skin. My claws just brushed the fur of a full grown warrior. I was more of a nuisance than a threat.

"Hey there, you brave little kit! What makes you think you can beat me?" The kit stealer said. She reared on her hind legs throwing me off to the side. My mother slipped out from under her, and dealt a blow with unsheathed claws to the ginger-patched she-cat's head. She snarled, and launched herself at my mother. They met in the middle and engaged in brutal combat.

I was shocked, the wind knocked out of me. I ached all over. I couldn't move. I saw something move up high in a tree, and more rustling in the bushes below. I watched as a cat flashed down the tree. I whimpered as three cats came padding out of the shadows; 2 she-cat and 1 tom. There was a black she-cat with striking red eyes and terrifying twisted claws. Not to mention the many scars. I let out another whimper.

"It's alright. Cherryfrost should know not to treat a kit that way." A cream she-cat with golden flecks on her face said.

"Don't be such a kittypet, Dawnshine." The gray tom with black stripes replied.

" Yeah, she's fine. She's just in shock." The scary black she-cat said. She padded over to a flowering bush, and pulled off some poppy heads. She shook some seeds out and handed them to me. I lapped them up quickly.

"Shut up, Scartalon, Xenoclaw. Go climb a tree or something." Dawnshine snapped.

" I better be going anyway. I've already snatched my target." Xenoclaw bounded away. Dawnshine stepped forward to sniff me.

"I want her. She seems strong, and healthy. And that leap! she would do very well climbing trees, and thats my specialty. And... there is just something about you!" Dawnshine grabbed me by my scruff. I suddenly could move again. I struggled, I clawed, I kicked, but I couldn't break free. Dawnshine padded away from my clan. Away from my family... Away from who I was.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Past Forgotten**

5 kits, including me, were stolen from that raid 3 moons ago. I vaguely remember Echodawn isn't my mother, and soon, that will be forgotten too.

I was standing at the foot of a big oak tree. This tree was on the side of camp. The leader's den was a small hole in the tangled roots of the tree that led to a bigger cave underground. In the tree's canopy was the warriors den. They weaved brambles and vines into the dense foliage and branches of the tree to make nests. There was one branch, covered with ivy that stretched farther away from the trunk than the others. A camp guard would stand on this dead, yet sturdy, branch to look out for danger. This tree was called the Warrior Oak because the warrior's den is here.

In the neighboring tree, the nursery was placed. It was well protected by brambles and vines, and any small opening was filled. LunarClan took pride in its kits, and they made sure the nursery was well protected in the tree, as well as safe. This tree was called the Kit Tree, partly because it houses their kits, and also because it's smaller than the Warrior Oak.

In between the two trees was the elder's den. The elder's den was a big fern bush, the two trees towering above, giving shade from the hot sun in newleaf, and protection from snow in cold leaf bare. On the other side of the next to the Kit Tree, there was an additional warrior's den. Normally, the younger warriors sleep here.

There is a shallow river going through the middle of camp. This river is called the Lunar River, because it flows through Lunar Clan camp. Every once in a while, a very stupid water vole or fish comes into camp through this river. On the other side of the river, is the apprentice den. It is a big tree stump that was cut down by twolegs long ago. On either side of the stump is a bramble thicket and a fern bush where they sleep. They practice stalking and pouncing from the stump.

Next to the apprentice den, is the medicine cat den. There is one big boulder here, with a longer boulder that fell on top of it. There is a slightly smaller boulder blocking the hole in the back, while a larger hole in the front makes and entrance. There is a small opening in the back, where a small stream from the Lunar River runs into the den and makes a pool. This is also used as an escape route in times of emergency.

I was standing at the foot of the Warrior Tree. My heart pounded with excitement. My mother, Echodawn's, eyes shined with excitement. My fur tingled when I see my brother, Wolfkit right below a low branch where Fadedstar makes clan announcements. A new warrior, Silverfire, was standing next to him.

"Silverfire, I hope you pass on your skill and energy to Wolfpaw." Fadedstar mewed. "Sparkkit, come forward."

My paws were shaking. What if I trip on my way? What if I mess up, and say no? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted as my mother came up. "One moment," Echodawn bent down to groom my head. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." The caring queen whispered in my ear.

Her words reassured me. I took a step forward, more confidently this time. Before I knew it, I was standing under Fadedstar, staring up, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Sparkkit, from now on, you will be known as Sparkpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnshine. May she pass on her cleverness and compassion to you." Fadedstar calmly mewed.

I let out a sigh of relief. Yes! I was so glad I hadn't gotten Xenoclaw as a mentor. She scared me! All those scars told me she was a fierce warrior, but those red eyes and twisted claws were terrifying!

I walked up to Dawnshine, who was waiting below Fadedstar. She touched her muzzle to mine and the chants broke out.

"Wolfpaw! Sparkpaw! Wolfpaw! Sparkpaw!" LunarClan chanted. The clan flooded around me, brushing against my pelt and mewing congratulations in my ear. I looked around me, and spotted Willowpaw coming up.

"Hey, Spark_paw_! We're denmates now!" Willowpaw exclaimed. Of course! I realized with a wave of excitement, that I would be sleeping in the apprentice den tonight! Willowpaw brushed up against my fur in a final congratulation, and then left.

I looked around the clearing. The cats were beginning to clear out; the murmurs and chatter were dying down. I caught sight of Forestpaw greeting Wolfpaw, then dashing over to Willowpaw, where their mentors were waiting. _He__didn__'__t__come__to__greet__me!_ I thought with a twinge of sadness. I remember the one moon he spent with me and Wolfpaw in the nursery. I had taken a liking to the playful tom. The handsome evergreen apprentice was the oldest apprentice, though he had only been training for 3 moons.

"Sparkpaw! Come on!" Dawnshine's yowl interrupted my thoughts. "We're showing you guys the territory!" She was standing with Silverfire and Wolfpaw, at the camp entrance. The camp was surrounded by bramble thickets. The only ways in and out of the camp were where the Lunar River flows through camp. We exit where the stream flows out of camp, because of the current flowing against us on the other side. It is easy for full grown warrior to walk up, but new apprentices like me and Wolfpaw would have trouble.

I bounded up to them and we exited the camp, Silverfire in the lead. I was sure he was going slower than normal, to accommodate my shorter legs. We slowed down to a walk after I started panting. We were following a river, so Wolfpaw and I bent down to drink from it.

"Where are we going?" I asked Dawnshine.

"We are going to the training plain." Dawnshine mewed.

"To do battle training?" Wolfpaw mewed with excitement.

"No, we are going to show you the borders. We will only get to cover half of the territory today, so we will finish it tomorrow, and if you aren't too tired, maybe start hunting, too!" It was Silverfire who replied this time.

Suddenly, Dawnshine stiffened. Her paw flashed out and hooked a small fish out of the river. It landed on the shore and started flopping around. Before it could splash back in, Dawnshine killed it with quick bite to the neck.

"Wow!" Wolfpaw exclaimed. "Can we learn that?"

Dawnshine nudged the fish toward Wolfpaw and me. "You will, soon enough. Go ahead, you may share it."

I took a bite of the fish after Wolfpaw ate his share. The delicious flavor ran over my tongue for the first time, exciting my taste buds. The fish slipped right down my throat, easier than most meats. I liked my lips, tasting the juices once more, and we set off again.

Silverfire, who was in the lead, swerved right, away from the river. Finally we left the comfort of the trees and came to a small grassy plain. It was about as big as the camp; 5 tail lengths wide and 7 tail lengths long. I looked around in awe.

"This is where you will do battle training. There is enough room here for a couple of groups to practice their skills." Dawnshine mewed.

"Where should we go to now?" Silverfire asked Dawnshine.

"I was thinking we could show them the SolarClan border, and then quickly to the Sandy Beach before heading home.

Dawnshine took the lead this time. As my legs got used to running, we started to move faster. We came to The Lunar River again. The river runs through our camp, out of our territory, then back in, right where we are now. The river is much wider now, and it splits into two tributaries. Then after forming and island, the two streams come back to make the wide river once again. This far from LunarClan camp it is just called the 'river,' to prevent SolarClan from finding the camp so easily. Only LunarClan knows that this is the same river that flows through their camp.

"This is the border with SolarClan. Do you see those stone in the water over there?" Silverfire mewed, flicking his tail toward a couple of large rocks in a jagged line in the river, forming a pathway. "A cat can cross over the border that way. So DON'T cross it!"

"What's on the island over there?" I asked, curious to know if it was just an empty forest on the island, or something more. "And whose territory is it?"

"That is where the Star Field is, it's the only place where Star Flowers grow. Star Flowers are our way to communicate with StarClan. The Star Field is a grassy clearing with four big white trees in the middle. There are smaller trees surrounding the field." Dawnshine described the field to the wide-eyed apprentices.

"We call the big white trees Moon Trees. They shine silver on the half moon and the full moon. On other days, they are just big trees with grayish bark and pale leaves. The medicine cats go there to share tongues with StarClan." Silverfire explained.

"Can we go?" I asked, excited.

Dawnshine shook her head. "Sorry, not now. But you will have to go before you become a warrior."

Wolfpaw's fur lied flat with disappointment, but my fur spiked up in excitement. I would go to the Star Field eventually!

"Let's go," Silverfire mewed. "We have to make it to the Sandy Beach and back to camp before moonrise!" The sun was falling rapidly in the sky.

We continued on around the Star Field, following the river. We came to more stones that the medicine cat would use to cross to the island. Finally we broke out of the trees and arrived at a sandy area by the river. There were huge boulders leaning on each other around the beach. There was a big tree that fell from the forest next to the beach over to the other side of the river.

"Over there is SolarClan territory. We've been fighting for this beach for years. It's a good source of prey, water, and naps. Those boulders over there are a great place for the elders to sun themselves." Dawnshine mewed, flicking her tail towards the big gray rocks. "There is no doubt this beach is on Lunar Clan territory. The only reason we fight is because snobby SolarClan thinks they are better than us, and that they can just take our territory whenever they want. We show them every time!" Dawnshine proudly mewed, puffing out her chest.

Suddenly, Silverfire's nose twitched, and he dropped into the hunter's crouch. I swung my head around to where he was looking to see what his prey was. A shrew was scuttling around the boulders, knocking a seed against the rock. Silverfire slunk forward without a sound until he was a tail length away. The shrew hadn't scented him, because the wind was blowing the opposite direction. I prayed to StarClan that the shrew wouldn't turn around to see his fate. As if StarClan were mocking me, the shrew stiffened, and so did Silverfire. The poor creature turned around, dropping the nut, only to meet Silverfire's jaws as a killing bite was administered.

"Great catch!" I mewed. "Can we try?"

"Fine," Dawnshine sighed. "Watch me." Wolfpaw and I bounced around with excitement, our pelts quivering.

Dawnshine fell into the hunters crouch, and waited for us to copy her. I crouched down.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Tuck your hind legs farther under yourself; it will help you move easier. Very good!" Dawnshine instructed.

Wolfpaw was a couple tail lengths away with Silverfire. "Stop twitching your tail, Wolfpaw, or the prey will know where you are. There, that's it!" Silverfire was saying to Wolfpaw.

"Ok. While Wolfpaw is working with Silverfire, let's practice stalking." Dawnshine mewed. "Sparkpaw, what can you scent?"

I opened my mouth to taste the air. Suddenly, a horrid stench filled my nose. "Yuck! What is _that?_" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, what IS that scent? It's just SolarClan." Dawnshine turned her head over to the leaves of the fallen tree on the other side of the border.

Two cats slunk from the cover of the leaves. One was a golden brown tom and the other one was a gray she-cat with white paws and darker flecks. A gray apprentice followed with a black tom with ginger flecks.

"What are you doing?" the black tom snarled.

"They are hunting our prey, obviously!" The gray she-cat hissed.

"What are you talking about, Raindapple? This is _our_ territory!" Dawnshine exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're just teaching our new apprentices to hunt!" Silverfire mewed.

The she-cat called Raindapple and the golden brown tom jumped on top of the tree trunk. The black tom and gray apprentice followed.

"Yeah, teaching them to hunt on _our_territory!" the gray apprentice snarled.

"Quiet, Stonepaw!" The black tom mewed to his apprentice, giving him a cuff over the ear.

"Sorry, Foxfang…" Stonepaw mewed.

"What? This is _LunarClan_territory, if you haven't noticed the scent line!" Dawnshine hissed, flicking her tail towards the fallen tree.

Raindapple bent down and sniffed the bark in front of her, then smiled. Then she casually padded over across the tree and jumped down on the opposite side of the shore, ignoring the scent line. The other cats followed.

"Sorry, stealers, we're claiming this beach for SolorClan!" the golden brown tom mewed.

"Quiet, Thrushwing!" Raindapple hissed. "You just ruined the surprise we had for them! Oh well, it doesn't matter, we'll still win anyway."

"Since when have you won ANY battles? You're clan is so weak, I wouldn't be surprised if you ran home right now crying!" Dawnshine taunted.

I shrunk down next to Wolfpaw, dreading the words coming next. _This__is__it.__I__only__get__to__see__half__the__territory__in__my__short__life__before__I__join__StarClan._I thought.

"Quick! Go _straight_ through those trees and you'll find camp!" Silverfire whispered in our ears. "Hurry!"

We bolted for the trees just as the command came. "SolarClan, ATTACK!" Raindapple's battle cry echoed on the trees. I glanced behind us only to see Raindapple and Thrushwing pounce on Dawnshine and Foxfang claw Silverfire, while Stonepaw shredded his ear.

"We have to help them!" I turned around.

"No, we need to get back for help! That's the only thing we can do for them!" I heard Wolfpaw's mew beside me as we dashed back into the trees as if we were being chased by a dozen foxes.

"Run, cowards, run!" I heard Stonepaw's mew in the distance.

We kept running and running straight, hoping we would find the camp and not get lost in our own territory we only knew half of. Finally, we found the camp.

"Help! SolarClan has taken the Sandy Beach!" I yowled.

"What's going on?" Xenoclaw padded up to me. "Why are you yowling as if SolarClan are after us?"

"They are! They attacked Dawnshine, Silverfire, Sparkpaw, and I at the Sandy Beach! We must hurry! They are badly outnumbered!" Wolfpaw panted.

"I see." Xenoclaw sighed. "Cherryfrost, Soulrunner, and Forestpaw! Let's go!"

"May I come? I need to shed some saver blood." Rose padded out of the nursery. "I haven't had a good battle for a long time!"

"Sure, Lightsparkle, take care of Mellowkit and Sharkkit." Xenoclaw stopped me and Wolfpaw when we tried to follow. "You can't come; you don't know any battle moves yet."

"We can still carry messages! We want to come!" I protested.

"We don't have time; they could be dead by now!" Wolfpaw agreed.

"Fine, but stay out of the way!" Xenoclaw flicked her tail with annoyance as the left.

When we got there, things seemed evenly matched. Dawnshine was batting back Raindapple and Stonepaw, but she had a gash across her shoulder and her pelt was matted with blood. Silverfire threw Thrushwing off his back, but Foxfang was swiping at his face. His ears were bleeding heavily and he had scratches all over his body.

Xenoclaw hauled Thrushwing away from Silverfire. Cherryfrost bit down on Foxfang's ear. Soulrunner and Lightsparkle slashed at Raindapple, fighting side bye side and matching slash for slash. Forestpaw flung himself at Stonepaw and dug his claws in. Even though Stonepaw had long fur, Forestpaw managed to dig his claws in far enough to draw blood.

Wolfpaw and I bounded over to Dawnshine, who was bending over Silverfire. Blood was pouring from a gash in Dawnshine's shoulder, and Silverfire's pelt was matted with fresh blood.

"Most of it's not mine." Silverfire panted when I gasped at the sight.

"We need to get you guys back, and fast." I mewed. I nudged Silverfire to his paws, while Wolfpaw began cleaning his fur. "Come on, Dawnshine." I said, making my way towards the trees with Silverfire leaning on me.

"No. I must stay and fight. They need me! We only slightly out number them. What if one of them is badly injured?" Dawnshine protested.

"_You__'__re_ badly injured. And please, when have SolarClan EVER won a battle against us?" Silverfire teased.

"More than you know…" Dawnshine muttered, though following us. "Wolfpaw, stay here, you might need to bring back more injured warriors."

Dawnshine led the way through the trees, even though she was limping. Silverfire struggled to walk, even though he was leaning on me. We needed to get them to Petaldance quickly.

When we got to camp, I led them to the medicine den and let Dawnshine explain while I drank from the river. I was about to head back, when Rose burst into camp, terror filling her eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, a dark feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Something bad happened.

Rose was panting hard, her eyes wide with horror. "Those mange-pelts…" Pain etched every word.

By now, the whole camp was out, waiting to hear what Rose had to say.

"They've taken Wolfpaw!"

**Cliff Hanger, right? HAHAHAHA I'll be getting chapters in faster from now on. I'm sorta stuck on what to do now, since they are new apprentices and stuff… I'll probably have them learn the rest of the territory, then accelerate them to warrior assessment xD**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope I still have some readers XD sorry for the wait, here is Chapter 2! I am going to keep doing this in first person, but I will probably change sometime soon. I felt it was better for you to feel the emotional roller coaster Sparkpaw is going through in her point of view.**

**Chapter 2 – Rescue**

It was like a predator, waiting to make a kill. I was the prey. I knew it was there, and what was going to happen, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. As soon as Rose said those words, it struck. Horror and realization filled me and I fell into a world of darkness and pain. I heard a wail in the distance. I'm not sure who it was, it might have been me. My legs were weak, and I collapsed. I closed my eyes, trying to escape it all. I felt a paw prodding my side and I let out a whimper.

"Sparkpaw! What's wrong with her?" I could hear Willowpaw's despaired mew.

"She's just in shock" Petaldance must've come over. I felt something tickled my nose, and quickly identified poppy seeds and thyme by the scent. "Eat these, please."

I didn't think anything could ease the pain but I lapped up the herbs anyway. Surprisingly, I began to feel better as a new wave of energy swept over me. I slowly got to my paws just as the rest of the patrol came through the river tunnel.

"What happened?" Fadedstar asked his deputy.

"When we got there, Dawnshine and Silverfire were badly outnumbered. I ordered Sparkpaw to take them back to camp, and Wolfpaw stayed behind in case we need to bring back more injured warriors. Soon, another SolarClan patrol came, but it was only a small one. Bloodrose was one of the cats." Xenoclaw reported, slightly emphasizing the name Bloodrose. "I saw Bloodrose creeping towards Wolfpaw with one of our very own stealing techniques. He grabbed Wolfpaw from behind by his scruff and dragged him off with two more SolarClan cats helping. I jumped after them, but they had already crossed the tree."

"I didn't think _that _would stop _you!_" Fadedstar mewed teasingly.

"It didn't," Xenoclaw replied. "Their cats quickly fled, because we were beating them even when we were outnumbered slightly. I led our patrol over the border to try and get Wolfpaw back, but we stopped. We were tired and injured, and there was no way we would have won a battle in their camp."

I was shocked. "No!" I mewed, my strength flowing back into me. "You can't leave Wolfpaw! I need my brother! I can't live without him…" The tears I fought so hard to keep back fell from my eyes.

"We won't, don't worry. In a few sunrises, I will lead our strongest warriors to get him back." Fadedstar tried to calm me. "Those cowardly mange-pelts, how dare they try and take our land, and when they fail, claim Wolfpaw as a hostage! Especially Bloodrose! I thought he was a spy loyal to us, and here he is using our own techniques against us!"

"We should challenge her when we go!" I heard Silverfire's yowl. "See whose side he is really on!"

I blocked out the yowls of my angry clan to sulk again as I padded to the apprentice den. I placed my paws over my ears and my tail tip over my nose.

He's really gone. I have no one. Wolfpaw, my littermate, is no longer here. More tears. The only one I could share my thoughts and feelings with, the only one who always stood up for me, gone, just like that. More tears. I thought we would be together all the time, forever littermates, forever friends. But now he's gone. Tears still flow.

I hate myself. I should have been the one to stay, the one to be stolen. Wolfpaw should be the one here in my nice warm nest, not me. Where ever he is, he must be scared. I felt a cat lay down next to me and start to groom my fur. The tom licked my ears, and I let my paws off them.

"It's alright." It was Forestpaw. Not even the rush of excitement prickling my fur could cheer me up.

"No it's not! Wolfpaw is gone, and the clan doesn't even care enough to rescue him!" I wailed, brushing closer to Forestpaw, yearning for comfort. His pelt didn't feel like Wolfpaw's. Wolfpaw's pelt was soft and thick. Forestpaw's pelt was medium length and comfortable, like moss and feathers even though his lean muscles were harder underneath his fur.

"The clan _does care! _They will rescue him sooner or later." Forestpaw kept grooming my fur.

"They must rescue him _now! _I can't be without my brother! We need each other, now more than ever!" I cried.

"Think about it. Fadedstar made the right choice. Would you rather go now and try and rescue him with half a healthy clan, or later with a whole healthy clan?"

"Now!" I mewed.

"You're just saying that. You know that Fadedstar made the right decision." Forestpaw touched his muzzle to mine.

I gazed into his gray eyes. No, they aren't gray, they are silver; silver eyes filled with concern. At that moment I realized he did care about me. I wasn't sure if it was in the same way as I cared about him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was I _wasn't _alone. I had Forestpaw… and Willowpaw, to some extent.

As the moonshine reflected in his shining silver eyes, I closed my dark blue eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

It was the night of the rescue. Over the past couple days, Xenoclaw and Dawnshine worked together to teach me some basic battle techniques. I learned some defensive moves and some fighting moves, but I still won't be able to battle a full grown warrior.

"You have to be faster! Try again!" Xenoclaw was drilling me on the moves she taught me. _Again._

I dashed under Willowpaw's belly, and struck her belly with sheathed claws. Before she could drop down on me, I flitted out from under here, hitting her legs as I went by.

Willowpaw turned and lashed out at me, but I moved to the right and unbalanced her with my shoulder. She fell on the ground, and I placed a paw on her chest triumphantly.

"Good job. Let's go, we are leaving soon. Get something to eat for your strength." Xenoclaw praised.

I was so happy I was going to help rescue Wolfpaw! Fadedstar had chosen Xenoclaw (obviously!), Silverfire, Echodawn, Cherryfrost, Soulrunner, Forestpaw, Dawnshine, Scartalon, and me to come on the raiding party.

Magpiefeather, Willowpaw, and Eclipsefur had to stay behind and protect the camp. If they were attacked, Lightdapple, Rose, and Firepoppy could fight too.

Scartalon touched noses with his mate, Poppyfern. "I'm glad Fadedstar left good protection here for you and our kits." He mewed affectionately.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past SolarClan to attack us when we're weak. Please come back!" Poppyfern licked his ear.

"Don't worry; we're going to crush them! They won't see what them!" Scartalon's eyes blazed with determination.

"LunarClan, move out!" Fadedstar led the way through the trees.

Excitement pulsed through me, and the determinations gave me energy, along with the squirrel I ate. We finally made it to the Sandy Beach. Blood still stained the sand.

"Alright, here's the plan. We will surround their camp, but not blocking the exit. We will _quietly _take out their guard, and then _silently _enter their camp. Then we will split into two groups. Xenoclaw?" Fadedstar mewed.

"Yes. I will lead one group, and Fadedstar will lead the other. Silverfire, Cherryfrost, Soulrunner, Forestpaw, Dawnshine, and Sparkpaw will come with me. Echodawn and Scartalon will go with Fadedstar." Xenoclaw explained. "The objective of my group is to locate and rescue Wolfpaw. We will break into small groups and then search the camp."

"My group will come with me to attack Lilystar and make sure they know not to mess with us." Fadedstar instructed. "Remember, you have to be as _quiet _as possible! If they do wake up and they do attack us, GET OUT. We will regroup and go with our second plan."

"What's our second plan?" I asked.

"You will see if we need to use it. Oh, and try and steal a kit or two if you can." Xenoclaw replied.

"All right, let's go." Fadedstar took the lead.

We jumped onto the tree bridge and moved into SolarClan territory. We ran across the moor, keeping low so we would look like moving grass. We reached a small forest with little undergrowth and small trees. The stench of SolarClan was getting stronger; we must be near their camp.

We came to a dip in the earth where the undergrowth was thicker. We slowed down and stopped. This was their camp. Excitement surged through me as I realized we were about to start our mission.

I noticed a big lump of fur outside their camp, which was surrounded by brambles. The lump must have been the guard, who was sleeping.

"He must have figured that we would be too scared to attack!" Forestpaw whispered in my ear. "He was wrong, dead wrong!"

Fadedstar flicked his tail at Cherryfrost who nodded. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Cherryfrost rolled the guard over onto his back. She then placed a paw over his mouth and pressed against his chest, pinning him to the ground. The guard was awake by now, but when he tried to yowl, he could make a sound. His eyes were wide open with surprise and worry.

After Fadedstar gave the signal, we entered through a small rabbit warren that leads to the hollow and opens up in the camp. We split up into our groups. Scartalon and Fadedstar disappeared into an owl den high up in one of the trees, while Echodawn clung to a branch right outside. Xenoclaw's group spread out around the camp.

Dawnshine and I slunk around in the shadows of camp, my white and black pelt blending in with the grayish shadows. Dawnshine's cream pelt was more visible than mine, but it wasn't too conspicuous. We pricked our ears and quietly crept up to a big shrub with brambles surrounding it. I peered in through a gap in the brambles.

"What can you see?" Dawnshine's voice was barely audible.

I could just make out the gray body of Stonepaw and a golden brown apprentice I didn't recognize. I saw what looked like a big rock, and I shifted over to get a better look, but mistakenly stepped on a dry leaf, which crunched. Suddenly, Stonepaw sat up, and I realized that he was never asleep.

"Brackenpaw! Did you hear that?" Stonepaw prodded the other apprentice with his paw. "I think someone is outside the den."

Brackenpaw opened his eyes, his lids drooping heavily, and opened his jaws in a wide yawn. "It's probably just Applekit and Hopekit. Go back to sleep." Brackenpaw put his tail over his nose and closed his eyes.

"Stay awake! We're supposed to be guarding Wolfpaw!" Stonepaw hissed. "This was an important task Lilystar gave us, we can't blow it!"

At that moment my gaze flicked to a small lump of gray which I though was the rock. I noticed the slight rise and fall of Wolfpaw's body.

"Lilystar asked us to guard him because LunarClan would never come into our camp, dreadfully outnumbered, just to take back a careless apprentice!" Brackenpaw snapped, his eyes still closed. "It's probably just the kits, like I said."

"Fine, if you think it's the kits, then go look. They need to be in bed now, anyway."

I quietly crawled back to Dawnshine on the other side of the den when I heard Brackenpaw getting out of his den, grumbling.

"They were awake, Wolfpaw is in there, and Brackenpaw heard me and is coming out!" I hissed to Dawnshine.

Dawnshine nodded, crept away, and disappeared behind a holly bush. What was she doing? Was she leaving me alone to face Brackenpaw and Stonepaw by myself, or giving me back up? Or was she hiding from Brackenpaw, and expected me to follow?

She reappeared with Soulrunner. "Forestpaw went to tell Xenoclaw and Silverfire you found Wolfpaw." Dawnshine explained. Soulrunner and I will hold down Stonepaw and Brackenpaw while you get Wolfpaw out."

"What's going on? Who are you?" Brackenpaw's voice came from behind us. He was wide awake now, his eyes open with terror.

Soulrunner jumped on him and he let out a squeal before Soulrunner managed to get his paw over his mouth. Brackenpaw put of little of a fight and fell limp.

I knew Stonepaw was behind me before I saw or heard him. Brackenpaw's squeal alerted him. I ducked and rolled away as Stonepaw lunged at me, and when he went past me, I rammed into him with my shoulder. But he was bigger and heavier than me, and was barely unbalanced. He did wobble just enough for Dawnshine to easily roll him over and cover his mouth. He shot Brackenpaw a glance that said I-told-you-so!

"Go and help Wolfpaw out. We'll keep these too busy." Dawnshine mewed grimly.

Scuffling sounds were coming from tree Echodawn was guarding. Fadedstar must have surprised Lilystar.

I entered the den and rushed to Wolfpaw's side and rubbed him with my paw. "Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw, are you alright?" I analyzed him: his fur was matted and clumped and he had a few small scratches, but he seemed well fed and in overall good health. They must have treated him well. I guess Lilystar isn't that cruel, like all the stories say.

Wolfpaw sighed. "Let me sleep, Stonepaw, come on." Wolfpaw growled. "Remember what you said, I sleep all day like a badger!"

I snorted. "Wolfpaw, it's me!"

Wolfpaw sat up and blinked open his eyes. "Is that Sparkpaw's familiar snort I hear? Yes it _is _you!" Wolfpaw sprang up to his paws and rubbed his muzzle along mine purring. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Where are Brackenpaw and Stonepaw? Are there others?"

"I'm here to rescue you, silly mouse brain!" I stopped. Yowls were coming from outside. SolarClan had woken up; I knew the silence couldn't last long. "The questions can wait until later; we have to go, NOW!" I mewed anxiously, the yowls getting louder.

By the time we got out of the den, cats were filling the camp, letting out yowls and screeches and launching themselves at their attackers. I noticed Dawnshine fighting a silver tabby and wondered where Stonepaw was, before I saw him laying at the edge of the clearing. Only the rise and fall of his flank told me he was alive.

Suddenly a dark brown tabby started running towards me. Could I fight him? He looked like a young warrior. There was no way I could fight him. I pushed Wolfpaw ahead of me and turned to face the tabby. He was on me now, and I reared up and slashed his ears. Blood sprayed in his eyes and he was temporarily blinded. I used the extra second to push Wolfpaw ahead again, who was moving slowly.

"Hurry, go faster!" I encouraged Wolfpaw.

The dark brown tabby recovered and leaped for Wolfpaw. I shouldered Wolfpaw to the side, closed my eyes, and waited for the blow that would end my life. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see Forestpaw fiercely slashing my attacker. He bit down on his neck, not hard enough to kill him, and wouldn't let go. The dark tabby finally fell to the ground and surrendered.

"Oh Forestpaw!" I mewed. "Thank you!"

Forestpaw licked his wounds, and walked over to Wolfpaw and me. He nudged Wolfpaw to his paws, who was on the ground from when I pushed him. Forestpaw and I both pressed our shoulders against his to support him.

We moved faster now. We had to dodge fighting cats and cats lying on the ground. No one else tried to stop us. I realized that LunarClan was pushing towards the exit, like we planned earlier. We were almost to the exit, when a loud yowl stopped us in our tracks.

"Stop! What is the meaning of this?"


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter! I don't think I have any readers! Well I'm going to have a flashback to what Fadedstar was doing in the leader's den with Scartalon so you don't get confused. Also, I'm no longer writing my stories in 1st person. This is in 3rd person now.**

**~*Flashback*~**

Fadedstar clawed his way into the owl den, Scartalon close behind. Inside the tree, the owl den was surprisingly roomy for an owl. Moonlight filtered in through a hole in the top of the dead tree. Fadedstar knew this was the leader, Lilystar's, den. Fadedstar could make out a dark gray tom and Lilystar's bright golden pelt. The dark gray tom must have been Duskfall, her mate.

Fadedstar flicked his tail towards Scartalon and angled his ears toward Duskfall. Scartalon crept over to the sleeping Duskfall. A twig cracked underneath his paw and he froze. Fadedstar heard Echodawn draw her breath in while she clung to the tree outside. Duskfall shifted in his nest, and then stiffened. Duskfall jumped to his paws and Scartalon pounced on him, stifling the battle cry that was lodged in his throat.

Scartalon pinned him down, but Duskfall was stronger than him and slashed his muzzle. They rolled by in a flurry of teeth, claws, and ripping fur. Fadedstar bunched up his back legs and sprang at Lilystar, who was now on her feet, spitting curses at them. He bit down on her ear and clawed her shoulders. Fadedstar wasn't thinking; Lilystar was in the perfect position to rip his throat out. Lilystar tried just that; she snapped at his throat, but Fadedstar moved just in time to only get a little nip. Fadedstar ripped her ear, leaving a wound that would leave a scar behind.

Lilystar yowled in pain. She threw Fadedstar away from her and clawed down his side. Fadedstar jumped at Lilystar, but she was too fast. Lilystar slid underneath him and unbalanced him so he landed awkwardly on his foreleg. He winced him pain. Lilystar was good; very good. She was elegant and graceful. Every attack, every movement, was fierce; and in a sense, beautiful. Lilystar ran towards him. Her muscles ripped under her fur. Fadedstar shook his head and cleared his mind. He must have hit his head if he was thinking like this; and fighting like and apprentice. She bowled him over and put on paw on his chest, the other on his throat.

"What in the name of StarClan do you think you are doing?" Lilystar snarled through clenched teeth. Scartalon and Duskfall were still fighting it out. Echodawn had come to help them, but Scartalon shooed her away; this was his battle.

"I think you know why, Lilystar!" Fadedstar spat at her. Lilystar snarled and lunged at his throat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, little Lilystar!" Scartalon teased. He was standing on Duskfall, his jaws just inches from Duskfall's throat. "You don't want me to _slip_… and 'accidentally' bit your pitiful mate's throat out, do you?"

Lilystar snarled and spat with hate and vengeance. Duskfall, who seemed unconscious and beaten, hissed in defiance and clamped his jaws around Scartalon's paw. Scartalon cried out, and lifted his paw off of Duskfall's chest. Duskfall heaved up with all his might, and threw Scartalon off of him. He then head butted Scartalon right out of the den entrance. There was a thud as his body hit the earth below.

"Scartalon!" Fadedstar could hear Echodawn's cry as Scartalon came crashing down. She would tend to him.

Lilystar turned back to Fadedstar when Duskfall slumped to the floor, his chest heaving with effort. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb right now?" She growled.

"Ok. I've come to…" Fadedstar chose his words carefully. "Retrieve a lost apprentice."

Lilystar dug her claws into his neck. "So you attack me and my mate in my den?"

Fadedstar winced. "I wanted to make sure you got the message not to mess with us."

"Oh really? Is this how you send us a message?" Lilystar snarled, dragging her claws along his belly. "Take your stupid apprentice and leave my clan! You only humiliated yourself today." Lilystar gave Fadedstar one last slash to his muzzle and got off of him.

"Wait!" Fadedstar cried out. "Please don't tell them you beat me!" _Why__am__I__whining__and__begging__like__a__kit?_Fadedstar thought. Lilystar looked over her shoulder and spat on the ground. She stalked out of the den with her head held high. Duskfall followed her.

**Chapter 3**

A pure golden she-cat stood on a high branch overlooking the camp. Lilystar stood tall and proud, despite her deep wounds and blood dotting her golden fur. Fadedstar staggered out of and owl den and up onto the branch beside her. Lilystar's ear was bleeding and she had a couple scratches, but Fadedstar looked worse. His throat was bleeding and he had a deep gash on his shoulder. His fur was matted with blood. All the cats stopped fighting to hear Fadedstar's response.

"I find LunarClan's leader and one of his warriors," Lilystar angrily flicked her tail towards Scartalon, who had recovered from his fall and was lying at the base of the tree, Dawnshine standing over him. Echodawn was frantically cleaning Wolfpaw and Sparkpaw. "attacking me and my mate!"

"I came here to reclaim a kit who has been taken from us." Fadedstar hissed, choking slightly on blood.

"Hey!" Wolfpaw protested. "I'm not a kit!" Sparkpaw gave him a good cuff over the ear.

"Listen!" she hissed.

"We didn't mean to take Wolfpaw! One of my warriors," Lilystar glanced at Bloodrose. "took him without my permission. But once he explained his plans to me, I agreed he made the right choice."

"Bloodrose, would you care to explain?" Fadedstar's eyes were flaring.

Bloodrose, who seemed virtually unscathed, stood up, tall and proud and began to speak. "I devised the plan to take Wolfpaw because you stealers need a taste of your own medicine. You steal kits from families every day, without knowing how it hurts other people. Now that you have lost one of your own, do you see how other cats feel when they lose loved ones?" Bloodrose's question silenced the crowd. "Mothers think they will never see their kits again. I love to bring joy back to their faces and complete their lives again. Do you understand now?"

"I do now!" cried Echodawn. "Please, let us have him back!"

"Quiet!" Fadedstar silenced Echodawn. Her comment made LunarClan look weak. Fadedstar turned to Bloodrose. "Is that right?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Bloodrose nodded. "I am a saver, through and through. I am pure saver, and that is what I wish to be for the remainder of my life." There was a hint of grief in his mew.

"Very well, you've made your choice. SolarClan, there is something you should know. Bloodrose was a stealer! He was spying for us!" Fadedstar announced. "I never would have thought that my spy would switch to saver!"

Gasps rose up from both clans. All the cats surrounding Bloodrose, SolarClan and LunarClan alike, turned and started hissing and spitting at him.

"You betrayed us! You used our own tactics against us!"

"How many secrets did you give them?"

"Is this why we lost the battle by the Hollow Tree? Did you tell them when we were attacking?"

"You can't be trusted! You must be banished!"

"Quiet!" Lilystar yowled. The whispers of hatred died down. "Bloodrose, is what they say true?"

He nodded. "Yes, Lilystar, I'm sorry. But as I said, I've changed my mind. I want to be a saver for real!"

"He never really gave us information. We knew he knew things, but he was always too guilty to tell us." Fadedstar told Lilystar. "Coward!" He scowled at Bloodrose.

Sparkpaw was so shocked. How could someone _ever_want to switch to saver? She could understand if it was the other way around, but _saver?__Really?_ What will Lilystar do to him, this traitor who was too cowardly to even be a traitor.

"Hmmm… I have made my decision. He will stay in the clan." Lilystar decided. Angry yowls of protest rose from both clans. "_But_he will be kept in the camp and carefully watched during battles and no battle plans will be shared with him. He must be shunned and will always have an escort with him every time he leaves the camp. He shall take care of the elders for the next 6 moons with no help. Do you understand, Bloodrose?" SolarClan grumbled, but they cannot challenge their leader's decision.

Bloodrose nodded and sat down in a shadowy corner with his ears drooped and his tail between his legs.

"You shouldn't have even come, Fadedstar. You were too weak to beat me, even with the element of surprise. You have stirred up too much trouble in my peaceful clan. Leave, take your stupid apprentice, we have no need for him now. Too much blood has been shed tonight." Lilystar scrunched up her face in disbelief and disgust and snarled.

Of course we should have come! If we hadn't come, we wouldn't have rescued Wolfpaw! Sparkpaw was so glad to have Wolfpaw back. She pressed up against her brother, and touched her muzzle to him for comfort.

Fadedstar kinked his tail over his back to say "follow me" as he led his clan out through the rabbit warren tunnel.

"You have disgraced your clan, Fadedstar." Lilystar cried out, a hint of grief and regret in her mew. "I thought you were better than this."

"I thought the same about you." Sparkpaw just barely heard Fadedstar's quiet response.

**Hey, this is a short chapter, sorry bout that, but I felt like this was a good conclusion. And no cliff hanger for once! xD **


End file.
